Skeleton Drone
Skeleton Drones were the minions of Ogel in the Alpha Team theme. Description Skeleton Drones are normal townspeople enslaved by Ogel with his Evil Orbs. True to their name, they have a skeletal appearance and are dressed in red and black. 2000 In the original video game LEGO Alpha Team released in 2000, on which the theme was based,LEGO Alpha Team Developer Interview they are referred to exclusively as "Zombies". Several variations exist: *'Guards': Trained to stand at attention, and armed with spears. They attack if an Alpha Team member runs into them. *'Troopers':Programmed to march back and forth, and armed with batons, but will break ranks if an Alpha Team member gets too close. *'Zombie Barrel Pushers': Zombies in hazmat suits that take goo to the D.O.O.M. Machine to make Evil Orbs. If an Alpha Team member runs into them, they will attempt to shove the agent into their barrel of goo. *'Zombie Workers': Basic workers who can be found operating computers or near equipment. They usually mind their own business unless an Alpha Team member gets too close. *'Zombie Handcart Operators': Zombies pushing handcarts. If an Alpha Team member runs into them, they will haul off the agent on their handcart. *'Lurchers': The most devious of Ogel's henchmen. They actively chase Alpha Team members that get close, and will startle a captured agent by twisting and detaching their own head. While the zombies in the video game have a custom head print, some in-game images (such as large posters Ogel has in his bases) show them with normal skeleton heads. In LEGO Logic, the original version of the game that would later become LEGO Alpha Team, Ogel's minions were minifigures with the body of Ann Droid and skeleton heads. It seems the most prominent variation of them also wore black cowboy hats and bandanas. 2001 When LEGO launched sets based on LEGO Alpha Team in 2001, zombies were renamed to skeleton drones and were given standard skeleton heads. Two were included in 6776 Ogel Control Center, most closely resembling the Guards from the video game, with epaulets and black spears. 2002 In Mission Deep Sea, skeleton drones were included in many sets. They wear the same suits as the guards from the Ogel Control Center, but they received a new head print, breathing tanks, black flippers, large transparent green helmets, and transparent green spears. Another slight variation had a badge on the chest, apparently indicating a higher ranking drone. 2004 - 2005 In 2004 - 2005, skeleton drones became known as ice drones. They wore the same helmets and had the same heads as their Mission Deep Sea counterparts, but had a new outfit design with a darker red color and new Ogel emblem on their torsos, and wielded transparent blue chainsaws. Super Ice Drone The Super Ice Drone only appears in 4774 Scorpion Orb Launcher. Nothing is known about it, aside from its name from the set description (though some descriptions of the set claimed it included Ogel instead). It wears a similar suit to the normal ice drones but has a new black head with white printing and red detailing in the eyes. Gallery of Variants Gallery AT Guard 1.png|Guard AT Guard 2.png|Guard AT Trooper 1.png|Trooper AT Trooper 2.png|Trooper AT Zombie Barrel Pusher 1.png|Zombie Barrel Pusher AT Zombie Barrel Pusher 2.png|Zombie Barrel Pusher AT Zombie Barrel Pusher 3.png|Zombie Barrel Pusher AT Zombie Worker 1.png|Zombie Worker AT Zombie Worker 2.png|Zombie Workers AT Zombie Worker 3.png|Zombie Worker AT Zombie Handcart Operator 1.png|Zombie Handcart Operator AT Zombie Handcart Operator 2.png|Zombie Handcart Operator AT Lurcher 1.png|Lurcher AT Lurcher 2.png|Lurcher LEGOAT~1 2016-08-14 20-38-48-16.png LEGOAT~1 2016-08-14 20-39-43-62.png IceDrone1.png|An Ice Drone IceDrone2.png|Ogel and Ice Drones See also * Ogel * Super Ice Drone References Category:Alpha Team Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2001